Une prison dorée
by Takuka-chan
Summary: Remake de l'épisode 10 - Et si Sven n'avait pas pu venir et sauver Train le jour de l'attaque du Summit ? Durham aurait tiré sans que personne ne s'interpose avec la balle... Et après ? One-Shot yaoi CreedxTrain.
_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Black Cat ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (mais c'est peut-être mieux pour eux cela dit…), seule l'histoire est à moi !
Autre chose, ceci est un one-shot yaoi, alors si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, je ne permettrais aucun commentaire dégradant sur ce sujet, vous êtes prévenus…**_

 _Ce One-Shot prend place au niveau du dixième épisode de l'anime, dans lequel Train et Creed se retrouvent après l'attaque des Apôtres des Etoiles au Summit !_

L'attitude de ces deux personnes, Kyoko et Charden s'il se souvenait, avait intrigué Train. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la rage qu'il avait senti brûler dans ses veines quand il vit Creed se tenant au beau milieu des ruines du bâtiment dans lequel se déroulait auparavant une réunion importante entre chefs d'Etats. Il laissa sa colère prendre le dessus, ses instincts d'assassin (datant de l'époque où il était encore membre des Numbers) s'éveillant dans la seule idée de massacrer son ancien partenaire. Il courut alors, à la même vitesse inhumaine qu'il l'avait fait cette nuit où Creed avait tué Saya. Ce dernier avait pris le contrôle des médias, en témoignait la vidéo en direct où il déclarait à quel point son cher Train lui avait manqué. Ces quelques phrases le mirent encore plus hors de lui – si c'était possible d'ailleurs, car sa colère avait atteint un niveau tout bonnement incroyable –. Il se hâta donc vers l'endroit où se tenaient les fameux Apôtres des Etoiles, accueilli bien évidemment par l'homme hautement haï.

« Félicitations, Train. Tu es juste à l'heure pour inaugurer le jour commémoratif des Apôtres des Etoiles. C'est maintenant le moment pour que toi et moi de… commença-t-il avec son habituel air de psychopathe. »

Néanmoins Train n'attendit pas qu'il termine sa phrase pour tirer, visant la tête de Creed qui évita malheureusement la balle. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent avait encore un sourire joyeux collé au visage et ne semblait pas perturbé de sa tentative de meurtre. Alors Train se décida à parler, la voix tremblant d'une rage très mal contenue.

« Pourquoi tu as tué Saya ?  
\- Ces yeux, ce sont ces yeux ! s'exclama Creed, un air de béatitude peint sur le visage. Comme à l'époque, ces yeux remplis de haine. Ça valait la peine de se débarrasser de cette sorcière.  
\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! hurla alors Train, complètement hors de lui. »

Le châtain tira, néanmoins son vis-à-vis trancha aussitôt les balles comme si c'était particulièrement simple. La rage courant dans ses veines, le nettoyeur se jeta alors sur l'autre, mais celui-ci l'envoya voler sur plusieurs mètres d'un revers de son épée invisible. Train tenta de nouveau de tirer, mais sans plus de succès Creed dévia sans souci les balles, ponctuant même son coup d'un « C'est inutile, Train. » qui semblait particulièrement ironique aux oreilles de Train. En proie au désespoir, l'ancien XIII jeta toute prudence au vent et courut vers son adversaire. Chaque fois, celui aux yeux dorés était repoussé avec force, sans pour autant que la personne face à lui paraisse un tant soit peu fatiguée. Il se retrouva finalement à terre, la lame de Creed en travers de la gorge.

« Tel que tu es maintenant, tu ne peux pas me vaincre, expliqua celui-ci. Mais ça va aller, une fois que tu auras obtenu les pouvoirs du Tao, toi aussi tu…  
\- Tu es le seul à qui je ne pardonnerai jamais ! hurla Train. »

Ce disant, le châtain recula, et chargea une unique balle dans son Hadès. Il tira, et Creed ne put éviter d'être blessé cette fois. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, celui aux yeux bleus se remit debout comme si de rien n'était, tandis que sa blessure se refermait dans une gerbe de lumière dorée.

« C'est bien ce qu'on peut attendre de toi, Train. Mais c'est dommage… annonça tranquillement ce dernier. Je ne suis plus le même qu'autrefois.  
\- Tu… s'étonna Train.  
\- C'est ça, le pouvoir du Tao. C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu deviens l'un des nôtres, alors ce pouvoir…  
\- Tu me dégoûtes ! grogna Black Cat. »

Néanmoins il ne put en dire plus qu'il sentit soudain son revolver devenir très lourd – ce qui lui fut confirmé quand un homme de la carrure d'un sumo lui affirma qu'il pesait maintenant deux cent kilos environ – et il ne put que tomber à genoux au sol. Son fardeau empira encore quand un des hommes de Creed – celui qu'il avait rencontré avant la mort de Saya – envoya sur lui un insecte rouge qui s'enroula autour de lui, l'empêchant de bouger autre chose que la tête et les bras.

« Allez, viens avec moi, Train ! enchaîna le leader des psychopathes.  
\- Qui voudrait venir avec des gens comme vous… ? questionna Train en levant tant bien que mal Hadès vers l'homme.  
\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un toi… ajouta Creed avec fierté. »

Cependant il fallait croire que la chance n'était vraiment pas avec Train, car il vit une des personnes se tenant aux côtés de son ennemi – un homme portant un masque horrible et un chapeau faisant très cow-boy – lever son revolver vers lui et tirer une unique balle, qui malheureusement visait très précisément son cœur. Il ne put qu'à moitié esquiver, entravé comme il l'était, et la balle se ficha profondément dans sa cuisse droite. Le châtain sentit son os se briser sous l'impact et ne put retenir le gémissement de douleur de franchir ses lèvres. Creed se précipita vers lui tout en menaçant de tuer l'homme si Black Cat gardait des séquelles. La femme qui avait tenu la caméra au début, et était une actrice selon les souvenirs de Train, s'approcha légèrement et s'adressa à son leader.

« Creed, le mieux serait de l'amener à Doctor. Il ne pourra pas aller bien loin dans son état, et si tu veux l'enrôler dans notre groupe… continua-t-elle en jetant un œil au blessé. C'est maintenant ou jamais, à mon avis. »

Malgré sa douleur, Train put voir très clairement les yeux de Creed briller à la proposition de sa subordonnée. Il profita de la concentration de Train sur sa jambe pour lui subtiliser Hadès, qu'il rangea avec son Kotetsu. Il demanda à ses deux compagnons de relâcher leur Tao et hissa sans problème Train dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne semblait cependant pas heureux de l'idée du groupe et se tortilla autant qu'il le put afin d'échapper aux bras de son ennemi. Lassé, Creed demanda au manieur d'insectes d'utiliser ses animaux pour anesthésier le XIII, arguant que le voir souffrir le faisait culpabiliser fortement. Malgré ses tentatives pour échapper à la prise de l'homme, une abeille le piqua sur le bras, répandant son venin dans son sang et diminuant la sensation de douleur. Néanmoins l'anesthésiant fit aussi effet de calmant puisqu'au bout de quelques minutes à peine, Train sentit ses yeux se fermer au moment même où les Apôtres des Etoiles et leur nouveau membre (ou plutôt captif pour l'instant) passèrent le portail généré par la femme dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Ce fut le trou noir.

Quand Train quitta les confortables bras de Morphée, il sentit une angoisse sans nom couler dans ses veines puisqu'il sut aussitôt qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Le lit était bien trop large, les draps bien trop doux… et surtout il n'entendait pas le souffle familier du vent à travers l'épaisse fenêtre. Il ouvrit donc les yeux pour tomber sur un plafond de pierre ouvragé. Cela le conforta dans la pensée qu'il n'était définitivement pas chez lui. Il se releva donc soudainement… ou du moins essaya. Une violente douleur à la jambe et l'impossibilité d'éloigner les bras de la tête du lit lui intimèrent de rester couché. Il jeta donc un regard derrière lui… et son sang gela plus encore quand il se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient attachés au lit par des menottes particulièrement épaisses, qui ne le coupaient toutefois pas car ses avant-bras étaient recouverts d'épais bandages. Ayant trouvé la raison de l'immobilité de ses bras, Train se contorsionna pour observer sa jambe. Elle était recouverte du haut de la cuisse au tibia par des bandes légèrement imbibées de sang, et chaque mouvement lui faisait atrocement mal.

Soudain, les derniers événements lui revinrent avec la violence d'un coup de poing. Creed, le malade qui lui avait tiré dessus, son enlèvement par le groupe des psychopathes… et son réveil dans cet étrange endroit. Il fit rapidement le lien, et déduisit qu'il se trouvait dans le repaire des Apôtres des Etoiles, et également que ceux-ci l'avaient soigné. Ses menottes témoignaient du manque de confiance envers lui… mais il ne pouvait que leur donner raison sur ce point.

« Ah, Heartnet. Tu es enfin réveillé, intervint une voix féminine. »

Le Black Cat se retourna comme il put pour faire face à l'actrice du groupe, dont il avait encore oublié le nom… Celle-ci lui souriait d'une manière paraissant sincère, et avait des bandages dans la main. Ce fut la présence d'une _femme_ qui lui fit réaliser qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer… et il prit en un instant une teinte écarlate.

« Tu n'as pas à être gêné, s'amusa-t-elle. C'est moi qui te soigne depuis ton arrivée ici il y a deux jours environ, donc je t'ai déjà vu en boxer.  
\- J'ai dormi aussi longtemps ? questionna Train.  
\- Oui, les abeilles de Shiki présentent un venin anesthésiant et calmant dont l'effet persiste durant une longue période, expliqua-t-elle en approchant du lit.  
\- Shiki ? Ah, ce manieur d'insectes…  
\- C'est exact. Je suis Ekidona Palass, même si tu as déjà dû me voir à la télévision ou au cinéma auparavant… déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Pourquoi m'avoir soigné ? demanda le XIII.  
\- Creed pense que tu mérites de faire partie de notre groupe. Et je le pense également, d'après ce que j'ai pu apercevoir de ton combat contre lui et des informations qu'il nous a donné sur toi.  
\- Il m'espionnait ? s'énerva le châtain.  
\- Pas exactement, il se tenait surtout informé de ta vie… et je suis aussi d'accord avec lui sur un point.  
\- C'est un stalker, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner de lui… marmonna Train. Sur quoi es-tu d'accord avec ce psychopathe ?  
\- Tu es quelqu'un d'impitoyable. Je pense que tu tentes de te cacher la vérité… mais ce n'est certainement pas pour rien que tes instincts meurtriers resurgissent si rapidement et si souvent. Penses-y, tu as du temps pendant ta convalescence. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus de détails que la jeune femme quitta la chambre, ayant changé les bandages de sa jambe pendant leur discussion. Train était persuadé qu'elle préviendrait Creed de son réveil, et que celui-ci accourrait le voir. Il n'avait donc que peu de temps pour réfléchir aux énigmatiques paroles de l'actrice… Mais après tout pourquoi devrait-il l'écouter ? Cette femme était un des compagnons de son ennemi ! _Néanmoins tu n'as rien d'autre à faire…_ souffla une petite voix dans la tête du jeune. Soupirant, il décida d'écouter cette voix fluette et de se questionner sur les derniers mots de cette… Ekidona, s'il se souvenait bien.

Il était vrai que ses instincts d'assassin ne l'avaient pas totalement quitté, mais ils se manifestaient presque exclusivement face à Creed, et à raison ! Il avait arrêté de travailler en solitaire… ou pas, en y repensant, il faussait très souvent compagnie à Sven et aux autres. Il ne tuait plus ses cibles… mais au final, c'était uniquement car quelqu'un l'arrêtait chaque fois qu'il voulait commettre l'irréparable. Il avait commencé à vivre honnêtement… ou non d'ailleurs, puisqu'il détournait les propos et situations afin de gagner plus d'argent, et de payer moins cher les dépenses quotidiennes. Il s'ouvrait aux autres, et ainsi au monde de la lumière qui les accompagnait… non, c'était faux en fait, il n'avait parlé à personne de la mort de Saya, de Zaguine ou ses parents, ni même de son quotidien quand il était un Chronos Numbers…

Toutes ces constatations ébahirent Train. En réfléchissant bien, il paraissait évident qu'il était resté un assassin dans l'âme ! Mais alors pourquoi… Saya lui avait dit qu'il pourrait utiliser son Hadès à bon escient… _A moins que ce soit une idée stupide de croire qu'un revolver peut faire autre chose que tuer les gens… A moins que Saya ait eu tort depuis le début…_

Et si c'était vrai ? S'il devait vivre en tant qu'assassin ? Il ne retournerait à Chronos pour rien au monde… ils l'avaient utilisé, comme un pion sur un plateau d'échecs, afin d'obtenir le succès qu'ils désiraient… De plus, en réfléchissant à tête reposée, les circonstances de la mort de Zaguine et même de Saya étaient étranges… les Numbers auraient sans problème pu arrêter Creed s'ils y étaient allés plus nombreux, et celui qui l'avait élevé n'aurait perdu que face à très peu d'adversaires, uniquement des personnes au niveau de ceux de Chronos…

Mais après tout, était-ce mieux de croire en Creed ? Ce dernier lui vouait une adoration sans bornes, certes, mais il avait aussi tué Saya, malgré que ce meurtre parte d'une bonne intention envers Train… Mais était-il possible de révolutionner le monde ? De diriger un monde à l'aide de ce seul groupe ? De toute façon, quelles étaient les réelles intentions de Creed ? Train était incapable de le dire, car il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais de véritables discussions avec son ancien partenaire puisque celui-ci divaguait chaque fois sur ses yeux. Voulait-il un monde de paix ? Préférait-il vivre en tuant tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui … ? Cette pensée fit remonter un frisson d'excitation dans tout le corps du châtain. Ce serait intéressant, après tout… et il avait toujours trouvé qu'une beauté envoûtante se dégageait d'une personne quand elle tuait.

« Train ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! s'exclama une voix dans ce qui devait être le couloir menant à la chambre. »

Train aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il l'avait ignorée au début, puis l'avait haïe après la mort de Saya, et maintenant elle ne lui inspirait plus rien d'autre qu'un léger respect. Le châtain se prépara donc du mieux qu'il put à faire face à Creed. Il était prêt à ce qu'il l'attaque, à ce qu'il divague sur son regard, à ce qu'il lui propose encore une fois de rejoindre son groupe… mais pas à ce que le jeune homme se jette sur lui et le serre dans ses bras, presque à l'étouffer.

« J'ai eu peur pendant quelques temps que tu ne te réveilles pas… souffla l'argenté dans son cou.  
\- Je ne vais pas mourir pour si peu ! grogna Black Cat, se sentant malgré lui le besoin de réconforter son vis-à-vis.  
\- Je m'excuse de t'avoir attaché ainsi… reprit l'autre. Je n'avais aucune envie que tu prennes la fuite avec cette blessure, alors qu'il n'y a que peu de monde dans la région…  
\- Et maintenant, tu pourrais me détacher ? Car je commence à avoir de sévères crampes aux bras… Je ne m'enfuirais pas, et de toute façon même si j'essayais avec cette blessure pour me ralentir ce serait perdu d'avance. »

Creed sembla réfléchir puis, au bout de ce qui parut une éternité au captif, il se redressa pour sortir d'une poche la clé des menottes. Il défit celles-ci avec le plus grand soin, à tel point que Train eut l'impression que son ancien partenaire le croyait en porcelaine. A peine ses poignets furent-ils libres de toute attache que le XIII s'étira langoureusement pendant de longs instants. Néanmoins, sentant un regard peser sur lui, il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui bleu nuit de son vis-à-vis et haussa un sourcil devant la tension et l'anxiété qui habitaient son vis-à-vis.

« J'ai dit que je ne fuirais pas, Creed. Et j'aimerais te parler. Néanmoins, je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de mes yeux ou de quoi que ce soit du même acabit.  
\- J'ai tout mon temps pour toi, Train, acquiesça docilement l'argenté.  
\- Bien. Alors en premier lieu… tu as peut-être raison. Je suis peut-être quelqu'un du même genre que toi, un assassin impitoyable. Jouer au nettoyeur m'a énormément agacé, je m'en rends bien compte.  
\- Que…  
\- Deuxièmement, coupa le châtain. Il se peut que je haïsse Chronos à tel point que je veuille le détruire, et donc éventuellement rejoindre ton organisation, donc il semblerait que j'aie besoin d'en savoir davantage sur les Apôtres des Etoiles.  
\- C'est…  
\- En troisième, coupa-t-il de nouveau, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur le monde que tu veux créer après avoir renversé celui-ci. Après cela et uniquement après, je te donnerais ma réponse, et tu sauras si je suis ton allié ou ton ennemi.  
\- Train… tu… pourquoi as-tu changé autant aussi vite ? balbutia Creed ébahi.  
\- Remercie cette femme, Ekidona, qui m'a donné de quoi occuper mon temps. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé.  
\- D'accord, répondit l'autre après quelques instants de silence. Nous sommes une organisation qui s'appuie sur le Tao afin de mener une révolution. Notre premier but est de renverser Chronos, mais nous voulons également détruire les gouvernements en place afin d'établir notre suprématie sur le monde. Une fois ceci fait, nous les Apôtres des Etoiles dirigerons le monde. Nous déciderons qui est utile et qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Cela permettra une relance de l'économie mondiale dans un but plus neutre, et également la destruction des classes sociales. Nous voulons que les gens puissent vivre heureux, et pour cela toute forme de discrimination quelle qu'elle soit doit disparaître. En résumé, nous voulons construire notre Eden, un paradis pour ceux qui méritent de vivre.  
\- Tu insinues que si je marche avec toi, je tuerai ceux que je désire pour n'importe quel motif ? conclut Train, sentant un frisson d'excitation courir dans son dos.  
\- Oui, Train ! s'exclama Creed, ravi de l'intérêt qu'il avait perçu dans la voix de l'autre.  
\- Cette partie est certainement la plus intéressante de tout ton discours, je dois dire. Alors j'accepte de te rejoindre à deux conditions, Creed.  
\- Je t'écoute, hésita l'argenté.  
\- Je veux réduire l'homme qui m'a tiré dessus en miettes, déclara-t-il tout d'abord. Il doit regretter. Je veux également que tu me laisses m'occuper moi-même des trois imbéciles qui ont été mes partenaires en tant que nettoyeurs, leur sort sera pire que la mort, crois-moi.  
\- Je peux t'accorder cela sans problème ! enchaîna aussitôt Creed avec joie.  
\- Alors j'accepte.  
\- Néanmoins… j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu penses que tu es un assassin, alors qu'hier encore tu te vantais d'être un nettoyeur, reprit Creed avec une légère hésitation.  
\- Et bien, je suppose que ça ne me coûte rien de te le dire, après tout… soupira Train. Saya m'a convaincu qu'il était possible d'utiliser un revolver pour autre chose que tuer les gens. La voir travailler plusieurs fois en mettant cela en application m'a fait croire que c'était vrai. Alors à sa mort, j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage en vivant comme elle le voulait. Néanmoins ma haine envers toi était tellement forte que je ne pouvais pas penser à te laisser en vie. Après cela, j'ai rencontré mes nouveaux partenaires, et j'ai commencé à travailler en tant que nettoyeur. Mais mes instincts d'assassin ressortaient parfois, et plus d'une fois nous n'avons pas eu de récompenses car j'avais tué un ou plusieurs ennemis. Je ne voulais pas penser à l'éventualité que je me mentais à moi-même sur ce que j'étais réellement. Cependant… tout à l'heure, la femme de ton groupe, Ekidona, est passée et m'a fait réfléchir à ce sujet. Ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que penser à cela m'a forcé à voir la vérité, en quelques sortes. »

Train avait pris sa décision rapidement, mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était la bonne, puisqu'il se sentait plus vivant que jamais, et que l'excitation de ses meurtres futurs coulait en lui comme le meilleur des nectars. Creed, qui s'était relevé pendant leur discussion et était à présent debout devant le lit, s'assit à ses côtés puis l'attrapa par les épaules dans une accolade maladroite mais sincère qui le fit sourire en coin. Le châtain avait bien vu que l'autre s'était retenu de le couper pendant son petit monologue, et il lui en était reconnaissant, car il aurait eu plus de mal à parler s'il n'avait pas tout dit d'une traite.

« Je suppose que mon entraînement au Tao commencera dès que je serai remis ? hasarda le châtain.  
\- Oui, répondit Creed. Néanmoins puisque Durham a tiré une balle combinée à son Tao, la plaie sera plus longue à cicatriser… même en comptant ta capacité de guérison très forte, tu devras rester alité au moins deux semaines. Et Train… je suis heureux que tu aies ouvert les yeux, et que tu m'aies tout expliqué, avoua l'argenté en rougissant. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Black Cat, faisant savoir à Creed que son bonheur était partagé. Pour ce qui était de son immobilité forcée, Train savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, aussi il accepta. Malgré le fait qu'il déteste rester à ne rien faire aussi longtemps, il pensait que deux semaines passeraient vite. Et après tout, ces deux semaines seraient l'occasion de réapprendre à connaître Creed, et d'établir des relations avec les autres membres également. Cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible… Ou si ?

 _~ Deux mois et demi plus tard ~_

« Durham, tu vas affronter Train en duel à mort. N'espère pas gagner cela dit, si tu le sous-estime, il te fera comprendre ce que signifie le mot torture… expliqua Creed à l'homme qui était présentement enfermé dans un cachot. »

Ils avaient voulu attendre que leur nouveau partenaire maîtrise le Tao pour affronter le traître, et qu'ils soient ainsi à armes égales (même s'ils savaient tous que ce combat n'aurait de duel que le nom, car Train écraserait son adversaire sans aucun souci). Tous les membres des Apôtres des Etoiles étant présents, et le châtain en pleine forme, le duel ne pouvait se dérouler à un meilleur moment. Des règles avaient été préétablies, à savoir que chacun n'aurait le droit qu'à son revolver comme arme, et bien sûr à ses poings si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Shiki, resté avec Creed devant la cellule, invoqua un insecte pour être certain que Durham ne fuie pas, et ouvrit la grille. Le prisonnier se leva et marcha lentement vers la sortie. L'impression de fierté qu'il dégageait laissait entendre qu'il s'estimait certain de gagner… il tomberait de haut pendant son combat, et ce n'en serait que plus intéressants. Le Gunman fut rapidement conduit dans une grande salle du château qui leur servirait de terrain de jeu. Face à lui, Black Cat se tenait droit et fier, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres et son arme déjà à la main.

« Vous commencerez à trois ! expliqua Shiki. Un, deux… »

Durham n'attendit pas plus et tira une balle chargée de son Ki sur son adversaire. La fumée qui s'élevait du cratère créé par l'impact de la balle empêchait tous les spectateurs de voir si Train avait échappé à la salve ou non. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux n'était inquiet, ils savaient tous pour l'avoir expérimenté en entraînement que l'ancien XIII était bien plus puissant que cela. Leur intuition se confirma quand ils entendirent une voix moqueuse s'élever dans la pièce.

« Tu ne respectes même pas les règles ? Quel bien mauvais Gunman tu fais… Je vais devoir te faire rentrer tout cela dans le crâne, alors… »

Levant la tête, ils découvrirent le Black Cat debout sur la rambarde de l'escalier et souriant. Durham n'eut même pas le temps de tirer qu'il sentit son ventre le brûler horriblement. Il réalisa alors qu'un trou de plusieurs centimètres de rayon se trouvait au niveau de son estomac. Quand l'autre avait-il tiré exactement… ?

« Tu te dis membre de ce groupe, mais tu as pris le risque de blesser Shiki en commençant avant le début… plutôt écoeurant, de mon avis.  
\- La seule chose dont je m'inquiète, c'est de te tuer… rétorqua Durham en relevant le bras.  
\- Si tu veux. Néanmoins, nous sommes peu dans le groupe, et Shiki est à la fois puissant et plutôt sympathique, donc j'apprécierais qu'il survive… »

Shiki ricana à ce commentaire. Lui et Train s'entendaient plutôt bien, car ils détestaient s'avouer vaincus et étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Le manieur d'insectes savait déjà que Train gagnerait. Comme pour lui répondre, Train utilisa de nouveau sa technique de Tao, le Rail Gun, et Durham s'effondra en hurlant de douleur, le corps troué de tous côtés par l'impact des « balles » d'électricité. Le traître agonisa quelques instants de plus avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Personne ne semblait perturbé de la scène il était évident pour tous que Train ne perdrait pas, après tout.

« Cela a été rapide, je m'attendais à une mort bien pire venant de toi, Train ! releva Shiki.  
\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un déchet dans son genre, pointa le châtain. Ceci étant fait, on pourrait aller manger ? J'ai faim…  
\- Je me demande toujours comment tu peux manger autant sans prendre une calorie… soupira Ekidona. Je veux bien que tu te dépenses beaucoup, mais il y a des limites !  
\- C'est un des mystères de ma vie ! répliqua Black Cat. Ah, Creed, j'aimerais te parler après manger.  
\- Bien sûr, accepta l'argenté. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, ils avancèrent tous vers la spacieuse salle à manger du château, papotant gaiement pendant le court trajet. Il était difficile d'imaginer que la bande de psychopathes répondant au doux nom d'Apôtres de Etoiles soit en réalité une famille soudée. Mais c'était bien le cas, et Train s'était rapidement fait une place parmi eux. C'était une famille très étrange, mais ils ne l'auraient changé pour rien au monde, car ils se comprenaient tous plus ou moins et œuvraient dans le même but.

Le repas se déroula, comme toujours, dans un énorme brouhaha puisque chacun tentait de discuter avec les personnes les plus éloignées de lui – prenons par exemple Shiki et Maro, qui étaient chacun à un bout de table et devaient quasiment hurler pour couvrir les autres conversations… mais passons – mais néanmoins dans une détente sensible. Après un déjeuner plus copieux pour certains que d'autres… entrez ici Train… chacun se leva et débarrassa tranquillement la table. Creed et Train montèrent donc ensemble au premier étage et s'installèrent dans la chambre de l'argenté pour parler tranquillement.

« Que voulais-tu me dire, Train ? questionna ce dernier avec anxiété.  
\- Tu m'avais dit que je n'avais pas à avoir de secrets pour vous, non ? Particulièrement pour toi.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai… Pourquoi cela ?  
\- Si il y a… disons… une chose que je n'ai dit à aucun de vous. Mais qu'à cause de cette chose, toi et peut-être d'autres membres du groupe pourriez me détester… dois-je prendre le risque de le dire ?  
\- Rien ne pourrait me forcer à te haïr, Train ! s'exclama Creed en le prenant dans ses bras.  
\- J'espère que tu es sincère en disant cela, Creed… Je suis gay, et attiré par mon partenaire _(nda : au sens de partenaire au combat, pas de connotation sexuelle ici merci…)_.  
\- Quoi ?! s'étouffa l'argenté. Par ce Sven Vollfield ?!  
\- C'est mon ancien partenaire, abruti ! répliqua Train en lui collant un grand coup de poing. Je parle de mon partenaire actuel !  
\- Ton partenaire actuel, c'est moi… répondit seulement Creed. »

Il fallut une bonne minute à ce dernier pour comprendre la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, et une autre pour l'analyser. Aussi Train fut certain du rejet de l'autre, et voulut se relever… mais il ne put finir son mouvement avant de se retrouver allongé sur le lit, un psychopathe au-dessus de lui qui le maintenait sur la surface douce du matelas.

« Tu es idiot, ou quoi ? questionna Creed. Pourquoi je t'aurais cherché aussi longtemps si je n'en avais rien à faire de toi ?! »

Sans qu'il puisse répondre, le XIII sentit des lèvres s'entrechoquer avec les siennes pour commencer une bataille de domination qu'aucun ne voulait perdre. Il jeta toute prudence au diable, se disant qu'il était déjà si étrange au quotidien que les autres n'en auraient rien à faire qu'ils soient tous les deux ensembles, tant qu'ils continuaient à rêver de révolution… et à mettre ces rêves à exécution.


End file.
